This Love
by lari.jakuboski
Summary: A verdadeira razão pela qual Ahren Schreave se sente tão desconfortável com A Seleção de sua irmão. {Ahren/Eadlyn One-Shoot 18}


p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Observo meu pai e irmão discutirem, esforçando-me para manter a calma. Gostaria que minha mãe estivesse conosco. Ela saberia o que fazer. Não posso evitar o pensamento: se não sou capaz de governar minha própria família, como o farei com um reino inteiro? Não que isto seja o meu maior sonho, contudo é o sonho para o qual fui criada./p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Divido-me em três facções, uma quer chorar e gritar, a outra quer ordená-los a se calarem, a terceira quer desistir e contar toda a verdade. Nenhuma delas vence. Nenhuma tem tempo de vencer já que uma empregada entra receosa no escritório anunciando que a minha mãe havia retornado da casa de seu irmão.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Isto faz com que os homens se acalmem, porém mesmo assim Ahren sai batendo os pés e com os punhos cerrados – a única coisa que faz ultimamente.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Não ligue para o seu irmão. – Meu pai diz soltando um suspiro e beijando o topo de minha cabeça. – Sinto muito por não termos conseguido falar muito sobre A Seleção.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Não se preocupe. – Forço um sorriso. – Não é como se o senhor estivesse muito animado para isto mesmo.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ele ri com o meu comentário e me conduz para fora do cômodo. Não há nenhum sinal de meu irmão até o jantar, quando ele recebe ordens explicitas de nossa mãe para se juntar a nós. Novamente, ele o faz de mau humor. Evito o olhar, pois sei que o fará me sentir culpada.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Nunca quis ser rainha, nunca quis esta Seleção. E ele sabe disto. Sabe que não preciso de muito para vacilar.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Enquanto o ignoro, ele me encara. Sinto seu olhar penetrante me queimando enquanto como. Sei que não posso ficar por muito encarando o prato, já que estou sendo treinada para ser uma Rainha, tenho que manter a cabeça erguida como uma. Fecho os olhos quando a ergo. Nossos pais estão entretidos em novidades familiares e não percebem o que acontece quando eu e irmão finalmente nos encaramos.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ele ergue uma sobrancelha para mim, eu crispo os lábios e desvio o olhar por uma fração de segundo, quando torno a olhá-lo, Ahren sorri irônico e estrala as costas, sentindo-se vencedor.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Não posso negar que ele o é.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Meu rosto queima num misto de ódio e vergonha e decido que a comida em meu prato merece muito mais a minha atenção do que meu irmão.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A refeição parece se prolongar por mais tempo do que o usual, efeito do desconforto que se instalara neste castelo desde quando a possibilidade d'eu me tornar rainha se tornou tangível. Sou a primeira a me retirar, ação que me arrependo no exato momento que a faço. Assim que noto o horário, penso em quando meus pais vão se deitar e... Bom, evito pensar nisto.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Dispenso minhas criadas e me banho por conta própria, tentando me demorar o máximo que posso. Quando sinto que estou a ponto de adormecer na banheira, pouco mais de trinta minutos, volto para o quarto enrolada na toalha. Mantenho os cabelos soltos, mesmo que molhados.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Largo a toalha pelo caminho e me solto em minha cama. O toque do veludo em minha pele é revigorante e apazigua meus pensamentos. Por um momento, dou-me ao luxo de me esquecer de que sou a Herdeira do Trono, de que em algumas semanas, terei trinta e cinco garotos para escolher como o amor da minha vida e, principalmente, permito-me esquecer-me de meu irmão.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Entretanto, não posso me aproveitar de tal sensação por tanto tempo. O barulho deveria me fazer pular e me cobrir, mas não o faz. Não é o som de uma porta ou uma janela se abrindo, e sim o familiar som do armário sendo empurrado.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Mantenho-me imóvel, tentando recuperar a sensação de momentos atrás, porém é tarde demais, meus batimentos cardíacos já estão acelerados o bastante para eu não poder me controlar mais.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Estava me esperando? – Pergunta com a voz rouca, sinto um tom de ironia em sua voz, mas não respondo. – Eadlyn... – Ele se deita ao meu lado e passa a mão por minhas costas nuas enquanto eu o observo por entre o braço que uso como apoio. – Não fica assim. – Sua mão chega ao meu cabelo e ele o tira de meu rosto.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Desisto e me sento de frente ao meu irmão.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem, não é? – Ahren continua passando a mão por meu rosto, continuo sem reagir, ainda pensando nas palavras que saíram de sua boca durante a discussão. – E isso não está te fazendo bem. – Frisa cada palavra. – Ok, nós sempre esperamos por isto, mas quando eles anunciaram... A sua cara... Não posso deixar isto acontecer.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Agarro-me às suas palavras como se fossem tudo o que tenho e me entrego a ele. As lágrimas caem e meu corpo também, abraço o joelho contra o meu peito e torno a deitar em seu colo. Há uma parte que grita, chamando Ahren de falso e ambicioso, porém é uma parte pequena e fraca, que possuía pouco efeito em mim.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ele nos ajeita de modo que eu fique aninhada em seu peito e nos cobre com uma parte livre do cobertor. Prossegue acariciando meus cabelos e sussurrando promessas de que daria um jeito em tudo.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Diga a eles, Ead... – Ele pede. – Diga que não aguenta. Diga que não quer.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Eu o fiz durante toda a minha vida. – Aperto sua blusa, como se isto me trouxesse algum alivio. – Eles nunca notaram. Ou nunca se importaram. Por que o fariam agora?p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ahren não me responde e eu sei o porquê: ele não tem uma resposta para mim. Espera um tempo e me deita, colocando-se por cima. Rosto a rosto, posso ver como somos parecidos: a cor dos olhos, o formato do nariz, a delineação da boca e... A boca. Demoro meu olhar nela. Ele também o faz com a minha. Meu irmão é quem toma a iniciativa – como sempre – e as sela.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Não pede por nenhuma permissão para ter sua língua em mim, não precisa disto, ele me possui. E sabe disto. Sabe com cada átomo de seu corpo que eu sou dele e para sempre o serei. Sabe que ele é o principal motivo para eu me negar a escolher um marido e também por eu não querer abrir mão de meus direitos.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Isto o excita.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Enquanto me beija, sua mão vaga até minha intimidade e a acaricia com destreza. Meu irmão conhece cada centímetro de meu corpo, sabe exatamente o que tem que fazer para conseguir o efeito que quer. E ao me penetrar com três dedos, sorri ao sentir todos os meus músculos se contraírem.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Não consigo mais beijá-lo, contorço-me de prazer e solto alguns gemidos enquanto ele movimenta a mão delicadamente. Ahren aproveita para beijar meus seios, porém isto não os satisfaz, ele os chupa e morde, querendo mais de mim.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Afasta-se para poder tirar as roupas. Neste meio tempo, fico de joelhos na cama, o esperando. Assim que termina de se despir, ele fica na mesma posição que eu, encarando-me ferozmente. Meu irmão me puxa pela cintura e percorre suas mãos por todo meu corpo, parando para apertar minha bunda com uma força que com certeza deixaria marca. Não importava.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ainda com as mãos lá, ele me puxa para seu colo e me penetra de uma vez. Um gemido escapa mais alto do que deveria e isto o diverte. Ainda dentro de mim, Ahren me deita e segura minhas pernas abertas ao lado do corpo enquanto começa a se movimentar.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Cada estocada me faz arquear o corpo para ele, aperto meus seios, a procura do máximo de prazer possível. Minha ação o incentiva a ir mais rápido e, mesmo sabendo que não é possível, cada vez mais profundo. A velocidade se intensifica mais e mais até nenhum de nós conseguir se conter.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Entregamo-nos um ao outro ao mesmo tempo. Ahren solta seu corpo sobre o meu enquanto nossas respirações se ajustam.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Eu te amo, Ead. – Ahren diz ainda ofegante. – Não vou deixar isso te machucar ainda mais, não vou.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Verdana; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Acredito em cada palavra que ele diz. Mesmo sabendo que são todas mentira. Não me importo se seus sentimentos por mim são verdadeiros ou não, ele ainda é o único que me entende e aceita. É o único que faz eu me sentir amada pelo que sou, não pelo que serei.p 


End file.
